A 15 Minute Recess
by The Lesbian Gavinners
Summary: What they're doing is no secret, by now. Klavier and Apollo are simply the latest in the generations of attorneys who have used recess time and empty closets for... less than model pursuits. Things don't usually go this wrong, though.
**I wrote a story about klavier and apollo coming out of the closet**

* * *

"Schieße," Klavier moaned, throwing his chin up and baring his neck.

He always did that, and Apollo partly suspected it was because he knew what was coming next. Apollo always went in for the opportunity, kissing under his chin and grazing teeth along his neck.

Klavier was panting, his throat heaving underneath Apollo's lips. "Schieße, schatz, you're amazing out there."

Apollo smirked. He always said that about Apollo's court performances, but that didn't mean that it got old. "I know."

"Cocky, aren't we?" Klavier's hand snuck down to Apollo's leg, and Apollo swatted it away. Klavier could wait the five seconds it would take to get to the closet.

Klavier and Apollos'… _exploits_ in the courthouse weren't uncommon; they found themselves in a cramped closet or bathroom nearly every other trial. At this point, people knew well to avoid them during recess. It was often said that they followed in the footsteps of earlier generations- Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth, for one, but neither of them could really imagine _that._ Nor did they want to.

The amount of tension built up during your average case was undeniable, though, and it was only too easy to sneak away during recess. Lately Klavier and Apollo had become notorious for their mid-trial activities, but they weren't complaining if that meant no one was walking in on them.

Apollo grabbed the lapels of Klavier's black shirt, dragging the silky material towards him as he kissed Klavier, as hard as he could.

Klavier made a little squeaking noise as Apollo dragged him through the open door of some closet marked maintenance, and then another when Apollo slammed him against the door. Apollo hesitated for a moment, grinning against Klavier's lips. It wasn't often that he could catch Klavier off guard like this, especially when Klavier was trying to take back control.

Klavier was breathing heavily, and his breath was warm on Apollo's face. He smelled like mint. He always did.

Apollo rested his forehead against Klavier's, staring downwards. He could see his chest moving in an intoxicating pattern, breaths beginning to steady again. It was had to miss, through the nearly sheer black shirt he always wore.

Apollo couldn't let Klavier get too comfortable. He leaned back in to kiss Klavier again, one hand on his chest and the other tight on his waist. They stuck to Klavier, dampened with sweat, and Apollo could feel burning skin underneath.

Klavier's hands tried to snake around Apollo's hips, and Apollo swatted them away. He was having far too much fun taking control like this to let Klavier take over.

Klavier whined in disappointment, but he didn't try again. His pupils had dilated; leaving his eyes a cloudy blue. Gorgeous.

Although, Klavier mustn't have had good balance pressed up against the door by Apollo, because he awkwardly patted the door, trying to find something to grab onto. Apollo was thinking about letting up and offering that Klavier held onto him, when suddenly the lips he was kissing weren't there anymore.

Apollo winced at the crash, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing when he saw Klavier sprawled on the floor. He looked very dazed, but adorably so.

"Are you kidding me?" Apollo crouched down and offered a hand to Klavier. He couldn't stop laughing, not even when Klavier shot him a dirty look. "I didn't know I made you _that_ weak at the knees."

"Ah-ha." Klavier mocked his laugh, brushing off his pants. "Very funny."

Apollo was still snickering. He'd never seen someone randomly fall during a makeout session before, especially not someone as _smooth_ as Klavier. What had even happened, anyways? One second they were kissing, the next-

Klavier hadn't moved in awhile. He was staring holes into the door, with an odd expression on his face. "Schatz, kiss me if I'm wrong, but there was a door handle there, _nein_?"

Apollo followed his line of sight to the door. There _was_ a doorknob there, but it looked unfinished. The actual handle part was missing, and the sides of the knob were fitted to accommodate a handle that wasn't there.

That couldn't be good. Apollo reached out for what was left of the doorknob. It was too small to get a good grip on, and the many sides dug into his palm, anyways. Not to mention, it was slicked with Klavier's sweat.

Apollo tugged on the not-doorknob, trying to turn it. Nada.

He gave Klavier a look, and Klavier tried his luck. His hand rotated, slipping around the knob, but the knob itself didn't move. Apollo groaned.

"Are we locked in here?!" He didn't know why he was even asking, he knew the answer. Klavier sighed.

"Ja."

It suddenly occurred to Apollo that maybe the maintenance sign he'd glossed over earlier didn't mean the room was for maintenance. It was _under_ maintenance.

"We have to get out of here!" Apollo banged his fists on the door, but it didn't make nearly as much noise as he thought it would.

"Klav, we have-" Apollo fished his phone out of his pocket, turning it on. "13 minutes until court starts again. Great."

"Someone's bound to hear us, nein?" Klavier suggested, knocking his own fist against the door. "HALLO?"

Apollo sighed. He didn't really see that much of an option. "HELLO? HELLOOOOO?"

It was ridiculously loud in the closet, with Klavier and Apollo both yelling and banging their fists against the door. "HELLO? TRUCY? MR. WRIGHT? ANYBODY?" "HERR JUDGE? FRÄULIEN SKYE?"

It took four minutes of yelling for both of them to give up.

"It's no use," Apollo panted, hair drooping into his eyes. He blew it out of the way. "I don't think anyone can hear us."

It did have a depressing quality, in a way. No matter how much either of them screamed, no one would notice. Apollo's lungs were burning, and his fists were kind of sore, and no one had heard. The futility made his faith in the strategy wear off. Fast.

"Ach. A rock star and the chords of steel and they _still_ can't hear us," Klavier noted, shaking his head.

"Shit!" Apollo nearly yelled, and Klavier jumped. "I just realized something! They'll probably avoid us more than usual if word gets around that we're being, ah," Apollo's ears reddened. " _loud."_

" _Schieß_ _e,_ " Klavier slammed his fist against the door, understanding. "Was do we do?"

 _Was_ meant _what,_ from what Apollo could remember. It seemed like Klavier was slipping into even _more_ unnecessary German than usual. That couldn't be good.

"I don't _know,_ " Apollo groaned, sliding down against the wall with his head in his hands. "I don't _know._ "

Klavier tried the door again, rattling the handle and shoving against the door over and over again. Apollo peeked through his fingers to look at him, brow furrowed and a look of intense concentration on his face as he heaved his weight against the door. It shook in the frame, making a really annoying and _loud_ sound.

"Can you not?" Apollo asked, sighing. "You're giving me a headache."

"Ach." Klavier gave up his pursuits, coming over and kneeling down next to Apollo. "Sorry, schatz," he offered, kissing Apollo's forehead.

"Ugh, I just…" Apollo let his head drop again. "We have 10 minutes to make it out of here."

"It's not so bad," Klavier took a seat next to Apollo, putting an arm around him. "If neither of us show up, the trial can't go on. They'll have to find us eventually, _nein?_ "

"Yeah, but I'd like to be _alive_ when they find us, thank you very much," Apollo huffed. Klavier laughed, his hand drifting upwards to play with Apollo's hair.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Klavier said, twirling the ends of Apollo's hair. "I can think of many worse things than being trapped with you, schatz."

Apollo sighed, letting himself fall onto Klavier. He laid his head on Klavier's shoulder, feeling every breath Klavier took. "I guess. I do love you, after all."

"You do," Klavier turned to smile against his lips, giving Apollo a peck. Apollo sighed again. This couldn't be too bad, right? Klavier was amazing, and any excuse to spend more time with him was a good one.

They sat in silence for a bit, and Apollo's eyes were drifting closed. This case was _really_ stressful, and he hadn't slept very much last night.

"Schatz!" Klavier jolted forwards suddenly, and Apollo jumped.

"What? Did someone come for us?" His words were kind of slurred, maybe he really _had_ fallen asleep for a bit there.

"Nein, but I think I've found a way out." Klavier's eyes were shining in that way that meant he was thinking of something that Apollo wouldn't like. He was staring at the other wall, at a space a little higher than they were sitting.

Apollo realized where Klavier was looking. "Absolutely not."

"Do we have a choice?!" Klavier asked, standing up and offering Apollo a hand.

"This isn't a movie, Klavier! Things like this don't work in real life!" Apollo tried to argue, but he took Klavier's hand anyways.

"Was, opening a window?" Oh great, now Klavier was breaking out the sarcasm _and_ the German. Apollo shot him a glare, and he smiled innocently.

"Do you have a better idea?" Klavier asked, hands on his hips. Apollo sighed. He had to admit, he didn't. But opening the window and climbing out? There were so many things that could go wrong- someone could fall, if they had to break the window they'd sound an alarm, what if neither of them fit through the window?

There was a loud click, and Apollo realized that Klavier was opening the window already.

"We're literally in a courthouse, Klavier! You can't vandalize the property!" Apollo could hear his voice getting higher with desperation, but he didn't care. This was ridiculous!

"Well, we can't be absent, either." Klavier didn't stop, he lifted the window, and the smell of wet earth flooded into the room. Oh, right. It had been raining recently. Even better.

The room seemed stuffier with the damp scent of rain in it, and Apollo was starting to feel trapped. Maybe getting out was a good idea, after all.

Of course, the second he decided that, something had to go wrong.

Klavier tried to stick his hand out, and cursed. "Schieße. There's a screen."

As though to prove his point, he knocked his hand against the mesh. It refused to give way.

"Ugh." Apollo groaned. All this way for nothing. "Should we break it?"

Klavier began to smash against the net, and Apollo checked his phone again. 4 minutes. The mesh wasn't breaking; it was just absorbing Klavier's attacks. Damn this good quality architecture.

"Wait, I think I got it!"

Apollo looked back to Klavier, who had managed to lift the screen out of its frame. He couldn't get it completely out, but he did bend it enough for someone to theoretically slip through.

"Yes!" Apollo cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "We're gonna make it!"

It was then that Apollo stepped closer to the window, realizing that it was a little higher than his head- which was probably why he hadn't noticed it before. The window was too high to climb into from the floor, or at least it was with Apollo and Klaviers' upper body strength- they needed something to push off of, to give them enough momentum to reach the window.

Klavier seemed two steps ahead of Apollo, though, grabbing a storage box that was lying around and dragging it over. He stepped on top of it, reaching for the window, but before he could reach it the cardboard began to sag under him.

"Ach!" Klavier lost his balance, giving up and hopping down. "Scheiße. That didn't work."

"Well, we can't give up now," Apollo reasoned, looking around the room for something else. The room was pretty bare, though, and that was the whole reason why they had chosen it- less stuff to trip over, less chance of falling (even though Klavier found a way to trip and fall anyways). So unless him or Klavier suddenly grew gigantic arm muscles, they weren't reaching that window. Those five chin-ups from middle school couldn't help Apollo now.

"I could lift you," Klavier offered, and he continued talking the second he saw Apollo open his mouth to argue. "You're the only one of us small enough to fit through anyways, schatz. You can come around and let me out, ja?"

Apollo wanted to argue, but a glance at his phone reminded him that they had three and a half minutes. At this point it was better to try and fail than stand around arguing about it. And if he got hurt in the process, well, at least they'd have an excuse for being late to court that wasn't " _well, we wanted to make out in recess, and the door locked behind us."_

"Yeah," Apollo's voice cracked, and he swallowed, nodding. "Yeah. Let's do this."

Klavier crouched down and wrapped his arms around Apollo's knees, and Apollo lurched forwards, nearly toppling. "No, higher, I'm going to fall like this!"

Klavier moved up to Apollo's thighs, and Apollo was suddenly grateful that it was Klavier he was stuck in a closet with, and not anyone else. It was easier to do this with your boyfriend; at least they didn't have to worry about awkwardly touching each other in the wrong places.

"Better?" Klavier asked, straining to lift Apollo to the window. Apollo grabbed onto the windowsill, trying to yank himself up to sit on it. It was difficult, Klavier wasn't a very stable surface, and Apollo didn't want to kick him or anything.

Apollo could feel Klavier's grip on him slipping, and he couldn't push off of Klavier enough to get on the windowsill, anyways.

"Put me down, I've got a better idea," Apollo said, and Klavier knelt down, trying to get Apollo on the floor as gently as possible.

Apollo moved away from the window, pointing to the ground in front of it. "You need to get on your hands and knees."

Klavier arched an eyebrow, waggling it. "Why, schatz, I had no idea you-"

"We really don't have time for this, Klavier!" Apollo's voice was rising in pitch, and he was blushing awfully. Klavier just laughed, thankfully, following Apollo's instructions.

Apollo tried to stand on Klavier's back without hurting him, which was really easier said than done. He managed to get a good stance pretty quickly though, and he could reach the window from here, at least.

Apollo jumped, grunting at having to hold himself up with just his arms for a second. He slung his leg over the windowsill with some effort, straddling the window awkwardly. He threw the other leg over, sitting in the window and making a mental note to himself to _please_ get back in shape.

Apollo bent the mesh more; trying to make sure he wouldn't hit his chin on it on the way down. It was still secure in the upper frame, simply moved like a flap to let Apollo through.

Apollo looked down, and _immediately_ wished that he hadn't. He could hear the sound of his heartbeat flooding his head, he'd never been that good with heights. This one wasn't too ridiculous, just his height, but it still made him feel queasy. He muttered a quick prayer to whatever god was listening, then leapt down into the courtyard before he could change his mind.

"Ow…" Apollo groaned, feeling the shock in his legs. He'd forgotten to bend his knees, and the ground had hit him. Hard. Also, the bottom edge of the mesh had hit his forehead on the way down.

"You okay, schatz?" Klavier's voice was kind of muffled inside, and Apollo nodded before realizing that Klavier couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He called, wincing as the mud squished under his feet. He'd gotten it all over his shoes, and some had splattered onto his pants. Small price for victory, though, he'd escaped with two minutes to spare. Now he just had to go back for Klavier.

Apollo didn't leave just yet, though, smirking as he leaned back towards the window. "You know, I'll probably win if the prosecution doesn't show back up."

"Apollo!" Klavier whined from inside, sounding a little panicked. Did he actually believe Apollo? Apollo really hoped that he didn't actually think that Apollo would leave him trapped in a closet to win.

"I'll be right there!" Apollo had to leave either way, time was ticking. He couldn't hear Klavier's response, as he picked his way through the least muddy parts of the courtyard to get back into the courthouse. He was tracking mud everywhere, but he couldn't care less. That'd only be a problem if someone noticed, and thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed so far.

It was a miracle that Apollo was able to retrace his steps to the same closet on the first try, he hadn't really been that observant of the path they took the first time through. Who could blame him, though, high off of some lucky guesses in court and the heat of the man clinging to him? The courtroom was pretty big, anyways, with rooms branching everywhere he could imagine.

Apollo threw the door open, fully prepared to tell Klavier to _run,_ but something smacked into him before he could get a word out. Apollo blinked, winded, before realizing that Klavier had flew into him the second he'd opened the door.

"Schatz," Klavier mumbled into Apollo's ear, sighing contentedly. Apollo's hands clasped his shoulders, pulling him back slightly.

"What? You know I'd never give up on my cute German boyfriend with minor abandonment issues." Apollo reassured him, brushing back his blonde hair.

Klavier drew back slightly, looking a little pouty about the _minor abandonment issues_ part. "That nickname is not nearly as sexy as Klav. Stick with Klav." Klavier advised him.

Apollo snickered for a second, only then remembering to check his phone again.

"Shit! We have like a minute, Klavier, we've gotta run!" Apollo yelped, grabbing for Klavier's hand and dashing off. Klavier stumbled at the rapidness of it, and Apollo yanked him through the twisting hallways until they reached the courtroom.

"Alright," Apollo breathed a sigh of relief, stopping just outside of the prosecutor's lobby just as suddenly as he started. He straightened Klavier's jacket, brushing some of his hair around, and then pecked Klavier on the lips. "Love you. Do good!"

"Same to you, schatz," Klavier kissed him on the forehead, giving him a pat on the back to send him off. "Love you more!"

Apollo whipped around to face him, running backwards to the defense lobby. "Hah, you wish!"

He dashed to the doors, nodding to the bailiff. The man made an odd face when he saw the splatters of mud on Apollo, but thankfully he didn't mention them.

Apollo managed to get to his desk at the same time as Klavier, panting heavily. The judge was looking at him oddly. Apollo was confused for a second, wondering if he knew what had happened, before realizing that _oh yeah,_ reopening statements.

"The defense... is ready... your honor." His words were shoved in between gasps for air, and he was pretty sure he looked like a nervous wreck, from the mud splattered clothes, to the crooked tie, to the- _oh fuck,_ he needed to lick that lip gloss off of his lips.

Klavier snapped his fingers, looking more confident and attractive than he had any right to be right now. There wasn't a hair out of place on him, and he was grinning like nothing was out of the ordinary. "As is the prosecution, Herr Judge."

There was a silence, as the judge had been staring at them for quite a while. "I must say, the two of you are looking more rumpled than usual."

Klavier started to snort, his hand reaching up to cover his face. He couldn't hold back his laughter; turning redder in the face the quieter he tried to be.

Apollo made a face. He could feel himself sweating. This day was _definitely_ not going his way. "Uh, can we have that comment struck from the court record, please?"

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed! hopefully I'll have more shit out soon**


End file.
